fairytaildofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ururu
Allgemeines Ururu ist 15 Jahre alt und seit kurzer Zeit eine Magierin der Gilde Fire of Lake. Sie beherrscht die Schwerkraftsänderung und die Geschwindigkeitsmagie. Sie hasst es ins Gesicht geschlagen zu werden, wenn man sie im Gesicht verletzt zeigt sie ihre wahre Stärke. Normalerweise kämpft sie nur mit einem geringen Teil ihrer Kraft und scheint sich kaum zu wehren. Sie ist etwas dünn. Sie hat eine starke Verbindung zu Killeen (Streuner), der sich um sie kümmerte als sie alles verloren hatte. Sie vertraut und bewundert ihn. Charakter Ururu hat einen sehr schüchternen und zurückhaltenden Charakter. Sie nimmt sich nur das nötigste und lässt den Rest immer anderen. Sie ist sehr gehorsam, aber auch sehr kritisch mit sich selbst. Sie bewundert Killeen, weil er all das ist was sie sein möchte. Sie bewundert seine Stärke und seinen Mut und versucht selbst mutig zu werden, obwohl sie schon sehr mutig ist. Sie würde ihre Freunde in jedem Moment versuchen zu beschützen. Sie ist scheint immer sehr ruhig und spricht nicht viel. Es scheint als könnte man sie durch nichts wütend machen, außer einem Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Sie beobachtet andere viel sagt aber meistens nicht viel dazu. Im Kampf ist sie sehr ernst und aufmerksam. Sie holt immer das beste aus sich raus. Aussehen Ururu hat schwarze Haare die zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden sind. Ihr fallen zwei Strähnen in ihr Gesicht. Sie hat blaue Augen und hochgezogene Augenbrauen, die sie in jeder Situation unsicher aussehen lassen, obwohl sie das oft gar nicht ist. Magie & Fähigkeiten Geschwindigkeitsmagie Durch diese Magie kann man seine Geschwindigkeit erhöhen. Schwerkraftsänderungsmagie Kampf ohne Waffen: Könner Magische Power: Könner Leben Als junges Mädchen verlor sie ihre Eltern bei einem Hausbrand. Es wurde sich dabei darauf geeinigt, dass es an dem Kaminfeuer lag und damit ein Fehler ihrer Eltern gewesen ist, doch Ururu sah damals einen jungen Mann der das Feuer legte. Sie hatte nicht verstanden das er ihre Familie töten sollte und als der junge Mann sie gesehen hatte hatte er sie K.O. geschlagen, damit sie nicht jemanden holen konnte, der das Feuer löschte. Als sie das den Inspektoren des "Unfalls" erzählte glaubte ihr keiner. Für die Zeit bis sie zu einem Verwandten ziehen konnte wurde sie bei einem Waisenhaus aufgenommen. Dort wurde sie jedoch von den anderen Kindern oft diskriminiert. Da alle ihre Verwnadten entweder tot waren oder sich nicht um sie kümmern konnten, weil sie nicht auffindbar waren oder nicht genügend Geld für ihren eigenen Lebensunterhalt hatten, setzte man Ururu als sie 12 wurde auf die Straße, da im Waisenhaus kein Platz mehr für sie war. Da sie damals schon ihre Magien beherrschte konnte sie sich am Leben halten. Jedoch verlor sie immer mehr ihre Seele und wurde immer mehr zu einem herumstreunendem Kind, das andere ausraubte um am Leben zu bleiben. Sie verlor in dieser Zeit ihre Sprache ganz. Nach einem halben Jahr begegnete sie Killeen, der genauso wie sie durch die Straßen zog ohne ein Zuhause zu haben. Ururu wollte grade eine reiche Dame ausrauben, die auf dem Weg zu einer Pafümerie war. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Geldbeutel der Frau aus, als sie einen starken Schmerz, wie einen Pistolenschuss, in ihrem ausgestrecktem Arm spürte. Sie zog ihren Arm ein und fiel hin. Die reiche Dame beachtete sie nicht weiter und ging ihres Weges mit ihrem Geld. Ururu schaute sich um, um zu sehen wer ihr diesen schmerz zugefügt hatte und sah Killeen. Er kam auf sie zu und sagte ihr: "Es ist nicht richtig Leuten ihr Geld zu stehlen! Man sollte sich sein Geld selbst erarbeiten. Meinst du nicht?" Ururu schaute verwundert und ängstlich an, da sie erwartete, dass er sie bestrafen würde, indem er sie festnehmen lassen würde. Sie antwortete Killeen nicht, sondern drehte ihren Kopf weg. Killeen kniete sich zu ihr herunter griff in seinen Rucksack, den er über seinem Rücken geschnallt hatte. Ururu erwartete ein Seil oder ähnliches, doch Killeen holte einen Apfel aus seinem Rucksack. Er reichte ihn ihr und sagte: "Hier, iss! Ich schenke ihn dir." Ururu schaute ihn eingeschüchtert an, doch als sie in sein freundliches und besorgtes Gesicht sah merkte sie, dass er ihr nichts böses wollte, sondern sich um sie sorgte. Sie griff nach dem Apfel und aß ihn gierig auf. Der Fremde schaute ihr dabei die ganz Zeit zu und schien sich zu freuen, weil sie sein Apfel angenommen hatte. Als sie fertig gegessen hatte sagte er: "Wie heißt du?" Ururu sah ihn traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf. Da wunderte sich der Fremde: "Du hast keinen Namen? Das kann nicht sein! Bitte verrat ihn mir." Ururu schüttelte wieder den Kopf und schaute ihn leidend an. Da fing der Fremde etwas an, was sie nicht erwartet hatte. "Kea? Marie? Lilly? Johanna? Michelle?" Ururu schüttelte jedesmal den Kopf. "Marie-Johanna? Lise-Lotte? Magarethe? Magarethe-Marie-Louise?" Ururu lächelte als der Fremde began komische Namen zu sagen. "Mir fällt kein Name mehr ein. Gib mir wenigstens einen Tipp." Ururu schrieb auf dem nassen Boden ihren Namen. "Ururu! Ein schöner Name." Ururu lächelte wieder und auch der Fremde lächelte sie an. "Ich bin Killeen Keelty. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin worauf hin Ururu sie zögerlich ergriff. "Komm Ururu. Jetzt wollen wir doch mal schauen ob wir nicht eine geeignete Stelle für dich finden, wo du dein Geld ehrlich erarbeiten kannst." Sie zogen durch die Stadt. Killeen fragte bei jedem bei dem es Arbeit geben konnte, doch alle lehnten ab. Entweder weil sie kein Mädchen nehmen wollen, weil sie Ururu unheimlich fanden, da sie nicht sprach, oder weil Ururu ihnen zu jung war. Am ende des Tages sagte Killeen zu ihr: "Ich verstehe echt nicht warum sie dich nicht nehmen. Du beherrschst sogar Magie. Leider ist hier keine Gilde in der Nähe, sonst könntest du dort arbeiten." Ururu ließ oihren Kopf hängen und fürchtete, dass Killeen aufgegeben hatte. Aber dann grinste er sie an. "Morgen versuchen wir es einfach wieder! Wenn wir noch nichts gefunden haben, heißt das, dass wir bei den falschen Stellen gesucht haben." Er nahm ihre Hand und sagte: "Jetzt lass uns erstmal in einer Gaststube ein warmes Plätzchen zum schlafen suchen." Ururu schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und lächelte. Da Killeen schon losgegangen war lief sie ihm hinterher und schaute ihn fröhlich an. Am Mittag des nächsten Tages klopfte Killeen an der Tür einer kleinen Villa. Eine Bedinstete öfnete die Tür und fragte nach dem belangen. Killeen erklärte, dass Ururu eine Job suche um sich einen ehrlichen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Die Bedinstete musterte Ururu und fragte sie: "Sag mir wie du heißt, Mädchen." Ururu antwortete nicht, woraufhin Killeen schnell einmsprang und sagte: "Sie kann nicht sprechen. Ich schätze ein schlimmes Ereignis in der Vergangenheit ließ sie ihre Sprache verlieren." Wieder schute die Frau Ururu mit durchdringenden Augen an und sagte dann zu Killeen gewandt: "Und was soll meine Herrin mit einer Bedinsteten, die nicht antworten und nicht unterhalten kann. Da kam ein Ruf aus einem Hinterzimmer: "Anne, wo bleibst du den? Wer ist an der Tür?" Eine Tür öffnete sich und ein junge Frau, die im Rollstuhl saß kam zum Vorschein. Sie hatte sehr schöne und prachtvolle Kleider an. Die junge Frau kam zum Eingan und sah Killeen und Ururu. "Um was geht es, Anne?" "Das Mädchen dort sucht eine Arbeit. Sie kann aber nicht sprechen." "Und der junge Mann? Was machst du hier? fragte sie dann an Killeen gewandt. Ich bin ein Reisender, der ihre Not sah und sich um sie Kümmert, bis sie ein Zuhause und eine Arbeit gefunden hat, da mein meister mich darum bat." Die junge Frau, die die Herrin des Hauses zu sein schien schaute ihn an und musterte dann Ururu. "Bist du gewillt, mir zu dienen?" fragte die Hausherrin Ururu. Ururu schaute zu Killeen und als er nickte, nickte auch sie mit ihrem Kopf. "Und wirst du gehorsam das erledigen, was ich dir auftragen werde?" Ururu schaute wieder zu Killeen, der ihr zu nickte. Auch diesesmal nickte Ururu. " Und bist du zufrieden damit, wenn ich dir dafür ein warmes Heim und ausreichend zu Essen gebe?" Diesesmal schaute Ururu wieder zu Killeen, der wieder nickte, doch sie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte sie wieder. "Anne," sagte die junge Frau zu der Frau, die die Tür öffnete, gerichtet "bring sie ins Haus, kümmer dich darum das sie sich wäscht und gebe ihr saubere Kleider, sowie eine Matratze in dem kleinen Raum am Ende des Flurs. Anne seufzte und streckte dann dem kleinen Mädchen die Hand hin. Als Ururu diese Geste sah schaute sie schüchtern zu Killeen. Killeen bemerkte es und sagte ihr: "Hör mir zu, Ururu! Hier wirst du jetzt wohnen. Anne und die Hausherrin werden sich um dich kümmern, dafür musst du aber machen was die Hausherrin dir sagt. Vertraue der Hausherrin, hörst du? Ich denke sie wird dich schützen. ... Von hier an gehst du deinen eigenen Weg. Wir werden uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen, also pass gut auf dich auf." Killeen drückte Ururu fest, drehte sich um und ging hinfort. Ururu schaute ihm mit Tränen in den Augen hinter her und lief los. Sie lief zu ihm, obwohl Anne versuchte sie zurück zu halten. Sie klammerte sich um Killeens Bein. Er sah zu ihr runter und lachte. "Ururu, bleib hier. Hier wird es dir besser gehen als bei mir. Glaub mir." Ururu ließ nicht los. Sie schute ihn mit Tränen gefüllten Augen an. Er schaute sie kurz an, sah dann zurück zu der Hausherrin und ihrer Bedinsteten und ging zurück zu der Tür. Die Hausherrin schien es traurig zu machen, dass das Kind nicht bleiben wollte und die Bedinstete schien sich sorgen zu machen, ob das Mädchen eine gute Bedinstete werden wird. Killeen rieb sich verlegen am Kopf und sagte dann: "Nun gut, sie scheint mich nicht verlassen zu wollen. Habt vielen Dank für eure Großzügigkeit und Entschuldigt die Störung, aber ich denke sie wird nicht froh werden, wenn sie weit weg von mir ist." Die Hausherrin lächelte Killeen und Ururu an und sagte: "Wenn sie sich es anders überlegt hat, dann kann sie gerne zu uns kommen, doch ich denke auch, dass es erstmal das beste ist, wenn sie bei dir ist." Von da an reisten Killeen und Ururu zusammen weiter. Ururu fand auf der Reise mit killeen ihre Sprache wieder und die halfen vielen bedürftigen Menschen. Durch die Reise stärkte sich auch Ururus Magie Ururu und Killeen treten zweieinhalb Jahre später der Gilde Fire of Lake bei. Seitdem sind sie Magier der Gilde. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Fire of Lake Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:U Kategorie:Magier